Auslly Oneshot
by xXSeddieAusllyLoveXx
Summary: This is an Auslly Oneshot. Hope you enjoy :)


Hey guys, today this is a auslly oneshot.

Ally's POV

I was walking home alone. Until some random hands pulled me aside until I looked up it was ... Dallas!

"Well ... hello Ally ..." He said that in a weird but terrifying way.

"Hey..." I said ... nervously.

"Well ... do you love ME or Austin?" He asked me but as soon as I was about to reply back, he punched me in the face!

"Well ... looks like someone's bleeding to get to me!" WHAT?!

"No ... you ..." That is when I got punched in the arm by him!

"Someone loves me here!"

"You keep ..." He got a knife and cut my neck. Blood was tickling out of my throat. I started to cry.

"Guess who doesn't like Austin? YOU!" Of course I love ... I mean he's my friend!

"Dallas ... please ... stop ... ! ..." He punched me in the throat, making me choke and more blood tickling out!

"No! Not until, you prove your love to me!" I don't LOVE Dallas! I LOVE Aus ...

I saw someone coming over ... but all I could see was blackness ...

Austin's POV

I saw Ally getting beat up by ... DALLAS!

When (I think, she's unconsious) Dallas just threw her on the ground. My blood boiled SO much! I ran over to her. She was unconscious! She's got bunch of bruises, deep cuts and losing lots of blood. This made me SO worried and I saw a note ...

Dear Austin,

I showed my love to Ally as you didn't and as you don't love anyway well I do, and she doesn't love you either, she loves me! So just leave her there to die her love for me!

From Dallas.

This made me REALLY angry, I LOVE ALLY and he expects me to leave her there?!

I phoned the ambulance, as I looked at Ally, she doesn't deserve this...

In The Hospital:

Austin's POV

I was holding her hand like I would die the world out of me, if I let go! She's the nicest person you can know in the world, and this is what she deserves?! No she doesn't! She deserves to be in LA doing a music tour but instead thank you to Dallas she is here in the hospital, possibly never wake up! And here I am, crying my eyes out like who deserves this?! NO ONE! Well apart from Dallas.

I saw Ally's eyes fluttering open and closing, I squeezed her hand gently. I brushed her cheek and her hair out of the way.

"Austin ... ? ..." She gripped onto my hand.

"Yeah it's me Ally. Don't worry, you're safe here with me." She smiled at me.

Ally's POV

When I woke up, I notice I was in a white room, machines hooked up to me and I was in a hospital gown. And then I notice ... Austin! Well I'm not sure it's him but I can feel his hand in mine.

"Austin ... ? ..." I gripped onto his hand. It had a nice warm feeling.

"Yeah it's me Ally. Don't worry, you're safe here with me." I smiled at him.

He wrapped me up in a nice but gentle warm hug to know that I'm still alive. I hugged him back; weakly. I was about to bury my head back into my pillow until a doctor came in, he said that I was allowed to go home. Since I've been stitched up and had ice pacts on my body to get rid of the bruises.

Austin had to carry me to the car as I'm still weak.

Few Minutes Later:

We were in the Practice room. Austin held me in his arms. I gotta say, I did feel safe when I was in his arms. He laid me on the couch and he kneel down next to me. I could see that he was SO sorry in his eyes.

"Ally, I'm SO sorry! I wished I was there earlier and rescued you but I wasn't on time. You don't deserve any of this! I wish Dallas could feel your pain right now!" He pulled me into a hug.

I started to cry as I remembered what happened before!

"Ally, shh. It's okay, you're safe with me." I could feel his embrace. I know but I'm scared if he comes back.

Austin's POV

I feel so sorry for Ally. She's feeling SO much pain right now!

"Ally, do you know I LOVE you?" I asked as I need to tell her my feelings for her now!

"You do? I love you too." That made me feel so happy as I know that I've got the love of my life now.

I met her chocolate brown eyes while she met mine. I held her by her waist while her hands were on my shoulders ... until our lips met, we were kissing. Her lips were soft on mine. We both pulled apart and we both said at the same time, I love you.

I sat on the couch with her and put my arm around my new (Ally) girlfriend. I love her as much as I love her.

She means the world to me.

Thnxs guys for reading this oneshot, hoped you liked it :) My next oneshot will be Seddie (iCarly) so stay tuned for that.


End file.
